


Guardian Nath

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi, Nathaniel/Marinette/Adrien, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Marinette decides she isn’t dealing with being the guardian and gives the miracle box to Nathaniel. Main ship is Nathaniel\Marinette\Adrien but they’re all dumb and keep thinking the other two are trying to get together.*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

just canon but Marinette decides that she is NOT dealing with being the guardian, so she picks Nath for some reason

thus, Nath knows both their identities and while trying to help them accidentally starts crushing on Adrien too

but to be a Good Friend he tries to set up Marinette and Adrien but it back fires and they both think he's trying to date them

Featuring supportive friend Marc who DID have a low key crush on Nath but realized it was more like a friend-crush and not a romantic crush. So they're close friends but not romantically interested in each other.

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

04/04/2020

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

ok guys go nuts

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

adrien and marinette do both end up getting crushes on nath though

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

They do!

Nath does his best to be supportive and help them, and since he knows both of their identities (they don't know each other's yet) they feel like they can be more open with him and talk about things

Nath still has a crush on Marinette, but sunshine boy Adrien smiled at him and called him a good friend and suddenly the Bi Panic happens

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

nath: oh god, marc help.

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Marc, with his pencil out taking notes for a fanfiction plot: With what

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

nath: i like both mari and adrien-

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Marc, writing: She was a fashion designer, he was a model, and I was the lucky fool caught between them- writing from Nath's point of view

the big question is does Marc know about the miraculous or not

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

I'm not sure

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

.......just accidentally made a Turtle! Nathaniel help

his name is Chrysemys which is part of the scientific name for a painted turtle

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

nice

nath: take this, you giraffe.

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Nath tries to wingman so hard for Marinette, even going so far as to give Adrien gifts to give to her

but Adrien thinks HE'S the wingman

Nathaniel: So when you see Marinette, give her these tickets to the fashion expo that's coming up-

Adrien, to Marinette: Nathaniel asked me to give these to you. He's so shy. It's adorable. Please go with him

Both Alix and Marc laugh at his misery

Alix: this is better than a soap opera

Marc: nodding furiously right??!!! My fanfics have been getting so many hits since I started basing them off Nath's love life-

(he changes their names, or uses the plots for other fandoms he's in he doesn't actually write about his friends)

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

Nath: You guys are mean!

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Marc: seriously puts his hand on nath's shoulder Only because we love you.

Alix: Yeah, on god bro we're gonna get you laid

NAth: scrfeams into a pillow

The kwami are no help either

They all have their unique advice, but nath doesn't know who he should be listening too

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

Nath: Save me.

Cheshire04/04/2020

Is Alix still Bunnix? Because if she is, consider this: Marc as her time traveling partner in crime. They mainly use her powers to try and get the three idiots together

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Bunnix from the future with Kelpie from #dr-who-bunnix-au

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Is this bunnix the same one as Dr who bunnix?

Or has this Bunnix promised Kelpie help defeating the other bunnix if he helps her with her ships in THIS au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

why does Kelpie want to defeat The other Bunnix

Cheshire04/04/2020

I just thought they’d be from this AU. Creating shenanigans as the B story while the others try to figure out what the fuck is happening. I figured they could chaos friends who also try to get their other friends laid.

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

He wants to save Nath from her

Kelpie doesn't have motivation for existing in this au, he combined the snake and horse to make a discount rabbit out of sheer stubborn spite

Cheshire04/04/2020

His motivation can’t be getting frustrated with his three idiots and teaming up with Bunnix out of pure spite due to the bullshit the three of them put him and Bunnix though?

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

He needed a way to get into the burrow on his own. In this au Bunnix would just let him in

Cheshire04/04/2020

So Bunnix probably gave him the miraculous and said, “If I have to suffer these three in and out of costume, so do you.” 

I’m still hoping for my Alix and Marc team up.

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

They can team up! but him being Kelpie in this universe just doesn't make sense

Cheshire04/04/2020

He can always just be a different hero.

Or regular non-magic Marc. He can use his many knives

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

yup

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Marinette: NATH I NEED FOXXXX

Nathaniel, having an anime marathon with the kwamis: damn, off you go Trixx

Trixx: dang it was just getting good

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

Sass: We'll pause it for you!

All the other kwami: nooooo

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/04/2020

Trixx, after akuma battle: Alright Alya pls give me back I need to finish watching anime with the Guardian 

Alya: ....The Guardian watches anime?

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

wait this is post Miracle Queen Alya can't be the fox anymore

Cheshire04/04/2020

Costume change?

Also, imagine showing the kwamis Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

Feral Family Friend💖04/04/2020

I feel like that's a copout if canon used it, but since we're not canon we can do whatever we want. Accepted

Cheshire04/04/2020

Woohoo! And look, if the people in this show are gonna be painfully oblivious, why not use that?

That’s my basis for doing anything in this fandom

College Sibling (Web)04/04/2020

heck canon

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020

Nathaniel is a full supporter of Adrienette, despite how much it would hurt to see both his crushes dating each other

Marinette is trying to get with Adrien 

Adrien thinks Nathaniel is trying to get with Marinette and therefore deflects all of Marinette's advances

Knight04/06/2020

Nathaniel: I'm gonna do what the last guardian couldn't

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

What does Nathaniel's version of the box look like? Is it one of those art boxes where you pull out multiple drawers to reveal more art supplies but for his, it's more miraculous? Like that one scene from Toy Story 2???

Cheshire04/07/2020

Ooooo, that sounds perfect. Maybe it’s covered in splatter paint, too? To help it blend in more?

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/07/2020

You say that as if Nath just didn't accidentally spill paint on the Miracle box

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Wayzz: You just accidentally spilled paint on an ancient, magical relic

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: It happens to every artist, Wayzz.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: Don't worry it'll disappear by the next guardian 

Wayzz: Concerned turtle noises

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: Sshhh.

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Having it just be an ordinary looking art box is pretty clever though

box Fu's box and Marinette's SCREAM "hey there's something valuable in here"

a paint splattered art case says "Hey would you like a half empty tube of acrylic?"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

sometimes he forgets it's the miracle box and opens it for art supplies 

That's how discreet it is

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Yes

also i don't like mari's box, it's just not visually appealing

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: Opens without looking and starts digging for an eraser

One of the Kwamis: What do you need

Nathaniel: shit wrong box sorry

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

Nathaniel: Sorry for disturbing you.

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Like, how is she going to hide that very distinctive LADYBUG box, like-

She can't have friends over EVER again

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

she's gonna need a bigger trap box

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

I like Fu's box, it's pretty

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

Alya: Hey cool box! What's inside- opens it and sees the fox and bee miraculous (which are the only ones she knows for sure what looks like

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

dun dun

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

this is how it works apparently

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Alix: Hey Nathaniel, what's this art supply box doing under your bed

Nathaniel, trying to look for an excuse: ALIX I SPENT AN ENTIRE MONTH'S WORTH OF PAYROLL ON THAT IF YOU EVEN T O U C H A SINGLE ONE I SWEAR

B

Bro that's even MORE suspicious

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

i know

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

where'd you get that

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

it was posted by someone on the wiki

on the miracle box page

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

dang

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

ok because who the fuck is that light blue kwami in the hole

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

Fluff

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

That's Fluff

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

squints

College Sibling (Web)04/07/2020

It has the rabbit symbol on the cover

Feral Family Friend💖04/07/2020

yeah I guess that looks like a rabbit

I thought it looked like Navi from Legend of Zelda

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/07/2020

I'm tempted to think it isn't canon though because Bunnix's symbol isn't a rabbit It's like a watch

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/08/2020

Writer: 1

Artist: 0

Feral Family Friend💖04/08/2020

Marc, with sunglasses on reclining beside the pool to watch Kim parade around in nothing but tiny swim underwear: Mm, yep

Marc: You sure you can't bend over more than that when touching your toes? I want to make sure you're getting the best stretch you can.....

Kim: Touch my toes? Hah! I can walk on my hands! Watch this!

Marc: :sunglasses: :wine_glass:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020

Marc is big brain


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

The anticipated (for some) teen school event arrives: the school dance. How does this play out?

oh actually I know that's rhetorical

So the school makes some stupid rule (inflamed by Lila, who doesn't want Marinette to go) that only members of the school are allowed to go, and you HAVE to have a date because it's a formal ball.

Lila bullies her way into being Adrien's date, so Marinette can't go.

Nath and Marc were going to go together as friend-dates (which is allowed) but when they find out about Marinette not being able to go because Lila has scared everyone away from her, Marc basically forces Nathaniel to ask her to go with him

Which, Nath isn't protesting too hard but he feels bad because now Marc wont get to go

Marc: Don't worry about me, I don't even really want to go. Marinette has been working on her dress for weeks and that slimy fake italian BITCH is NOT ruining this for her

Nathaniel: Say no more bro

Nathaniel is not afraid of Lila even an inch. What's she going to do to him? Make him an unpopular social outcast? He's already there

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: Words can't hurt me these shades are gucci.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

So this all blows up like, the day of the the ball, so Nath runs to Marinette's bakery and pleads with her parents to let him up to see her (because she ran home after school crying) and at first they're like no she needs some time alone and nath is like but I want to ask her to the ball!

And while Nath is not afraid of Lila, he IS afraid of Marinette's dad, who stares him down but Nath stands his ground (even though his legs are shaking) and pleads his case, that she deserves to go, she's worked so hard for this

And they call her down to talk to him, and he stammers his way through asking her

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

shy boy

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

And she asks him why he's doing this

Nath: blushing Because you're an amazing girl Marinnette, and no one deserves this night more than you. mumbles Also, this will piss off Lila.

Marinette's parents are like huh but Marinette laughs and hugs him

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Aww

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Marinette: Ok now get out

Nath: huh?

Marinette: Shoo! I only have three hours to get ready!!

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

God, Mari and Nath just in general are soft, they make me happy

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

for the DRAMA of it, it's a masked ball (not that those masks really prevent anyone from telling who you are)

So Marinette comes down the stairs when it's time to go, and Nath brought her some flowers, but he drops them and his jaw on the floor when he sees her

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Can't blame him

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Her dress is silver and pink and very faintly sparkly (just as an accent, not even enough to really notice unless you were consciously looking for it) and her hair is half pinned up and she's just radiant

Marinnete: Ready to go?

Nathaniel: squeak

(Tom and Sabine are low key laughing at his reaction)

but anyway Nath manages to get her to the ball without tripping over his own feet (same with her) and Marc, the shady little shit who thrives on chaos, got there early (He got a classmate who couldn't find a last minute date to go with him) JUST to film people's reactions when Marinette came in.

Because they kept this a secret so that Lila couldn't find a way to fuck it up again

Nath is DETERMINED that Marinette has a good time so he's glued to her side the entire night.

Lila tried to "trip" and splash punch on Marinette once, but Nath is on high alert and smoothly swings her out of the way

Nath: Uh sweating want to dance? ignoring Lila behind them

Marinette: Wha- looking at Lila Did she just? Ugh, sure.

Surprise Nathaniel is a really good dancer because his dad is super rich important businessman and forced him to get lessons because high society social etiquette BS

Everything is going perfect for Marinette tonight and Lila is about to eat her sausage hair

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Marc is laughing in the background at Lila's bad attempts

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Lila keeps trying to ruin Marinette's night, but Nathaniel finally has enough and (confidence boosted by how happy Marinette is) asks her to dance, so that Marinette can dance with Adrien (who is also star struck by how nice she looks) and tells Lila to cut the shit

nathaniel: For fucks sake Lila it's one night. Let Marinette have this

Lila: You seem confused Nath, so let me lay it out for you. I'm giving you one chance to come to your senses and leave Marinette to karma. If you decide to keep siding with her, karma might be coming for you too.

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Lila, karma will be coming for you.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel: low chuckle Lila, I'm not afraid of you. There's nothing you can do to my social reputation to make it worse than it already is.

Lila: Oh really? pushes him away and starts screaming HE GRABBED MY BREAST!

Nathaniel, pulling out his pair of steel balls: Yeah! They're hard like wood, I think they're fake!

Lila: sputtering

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: Also, I have standards, and they aren't that low!

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Marc: with his camera Actually I've been filming this entire thing and he didn't do shit

The chaperones scold the both nath and lila for their little "prank" saying those kind of jokes are not funny

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nath doesn't deserve Lila's bs

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Does anyone

Anyway Marinette has a great night and Adrien low key scolds Lila too for being a bitch

It's surprising she doesn't get akumatized, in fact hawkmoth offered but she was like "no if I get akumatized over this my nice girl cover will be blown"

Lila: I can deal with that red headed rat on my own

Lila: trying to spread rumors about Nath the next day So Nathaniel-

Person: Who?

Lila: Red hair? In my class? Art kid?

Person: Never heard of them

Lila: shit what do I do he doesn't have a reputation to ruin

She tries to go after Marc, but Juste surprisingly is the one to scare her off. That's his target and she can't mess with him

Chloe give Nathaniel a back handed compliment about her performance at the ball, sticking it to Lila

Nathaniel: Did Chloe just....say something nice to me???

Sabrina: Don't think too hard about it

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: what.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

(Chloe is trying to be more worthy of the bee but it's hard)

OH

So ok when Nathaniel drops Marinette off at home at the end of the night, she gives him a kiss on the cheek and his brain stops working

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

nathaniel.404 stopped working

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

She goes up stairs and he's still standing there staring, Tom is waving a hand in front of his face

Tom and Sabine think this is all super adorable

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Can't blame them

it is very cute

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Tom: Marinette you should date that nice boy!

Marinette: kjdseif no he has a crush on Adrien I can't do that

Tom and Sabine: what

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Mari, i will hug you

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

next time Nathaniel comes over

Tom: Why don't you date Marinette?

Nathaniel: oh she has a crush on Adrien, I don't want to force her into a relationship

Sabine: oh boy

Adrien Comes Over

Tom: So do you like Nathaniel or Marinette?

Adrien: What? they both like each other?

Tom and Sabine:

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Tom: Should we....should we tell them?

Sabine: They're young, give them time

Tom: Ok but if this is still going on in a year we should tell them

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

They end up working it out

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Sabine: Oh definitely

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Marinette: I don't know what to do! I can't keep running away from my parents every time there's an akuma attack!

Nathaniel: ....Just tell them?

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Marinette: Ok but have you met my parents? If I tell them I'm ladybug they'll lock me up forever to try and keep me safe

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: I don't think they'd be that drastic, Mari.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Marinette: Weredad.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Mrs.Bustier: Nathaniel what did you work on for this map project?

Nathaniel: Projects map of Paris onto board If we place cameras in these marked positions and point them to the sky, we can theoretically point down where the akumas come from and narrow down Hawkmoth's base

Marinette and Adrien: :0

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Bustier: This is nice but you were supposed to do something that would bennefit the city

The like, ENTIRE class:

Bustier: think of all the tax dollars this would take!

Max, doing some calculations

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: Are you seriously concerned about money!?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Nathaniel: I'm sorry, you prefer MONEY over making sure people can feel EMOTIONS??

Bustier: Well if the akuma victims still had their powers, I'm sure it would be a lot easier to-

Nath: Oh hell no, I've already had this conversation with my DAD

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Nathaniel just walks out

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Nathaniel, at home, furiously chewing on a pillow as the kwami try to calm him down

Wayzz: I;m starting to wonder if Ladybug made the right decision to make the guardian someone with anger issues

Nathaniel: Wayzz I will eat you

Wayyz: Oh. Oh no, please don't do that I am not healthy for you-

a common theme I've seen for the Goat miraculous is for it to have something to do with sleep

So Ziggy is basically a living chloroform dispenser

Ziggy: Should I hit him

Half the kwami say yes, the other half say no

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Only a little

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Wayzz, calling Marinette: Why did you give us to a person with anger issues, we've had Ziggy put him to sleep like 5 times t o d a y

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Marinette: He’s one of the most trustworthy people I know.

Feral Family Friend💖04/09/2020

Marinette: Even as an Akuma he was pretty chill

Pollen: he tried to kill Chloe-

Marinette: Irrelevant

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020

Tikki: He tried drowning you and Chat Noir

Marinette: ,,,uh

College Sibling (Web)04/09/2020

Marinette: He thought I betrayed him.

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/09/2020

but you can't say any akuma is in their right mind either

Cheshire04/09/2020

I love all of this, but I’m stuck on the Ziggy part. All I can picture is Sandy from RotG XD

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

He's supposed to grow into them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

The growth spurt happens several years after high school he's not growing into them anytime soon

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

most people stop getting taller at 16, though development lasts until 18

so since he's 16, that growth spurt should be coming for him like a runaway train

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Oh boy 

Summer break 

Nathaniel: Walks into room

Alix: Strangled sound You got TALL

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Nath: And I have no idea what to do with my fee- trips over his own feet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Marinette constantly has to catch him throughout the day and Adrien is like ":000 shipping material!!!"

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Nath: gets tall

Adrien AND Marinette: :eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Marc: Even though you're tall, you're still a bottom. Just want to let you know

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Nathaniel: I've never had sex before so you can't know that

Marc: sips his tea in Gay Man Who Knows Things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Marc: When you're texting someone and they're texting at the same time, do you delete your text so they can send theirs first or keep typing 

Nathaniel: delete my text?

Marc: yeah, you're a bottom

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Nath: Being polite makes me a bottom?!

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020

Oh fuck I do that

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Adrien deletes the text too. Marinette is the top in this relationship

Marinette, going ape shit on an akuma (butterfly) swarm with a broom

nathaniel: man that's hot

Adrien: nodding

(i was going to say "Why do I suddenly want her to step on me" but that would be a sub, and sub and bottom are not interchangable)

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Alya: Marinette you should totally get with Adrien

Marinette: Oh I can't do that!!! I'm trying to set him up with someone else

Alya: Ah girl solidarity, I get it

Marinette: Sweats

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Alya: Nathaniel, this is your chance! Mari is totally over Adrien now!

Nath: ??????

Alya: So Adrien, isn't Marinette cute today?

Adrien: She is but I don't want to get in Nathanie's way

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Alya: Something is wrong

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

based on this information, Alya tries to get Marinette and Nath together

meanwhile Marinette is like "but he has a crush on Adrien!"

Alya" Girl have you even seen how he looks at you

Mari: Have you seen how he looks at Adrien?!

Plot twist, Alya is actually the one who figures out they're all into each other

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Alix and Marc: Welcome to the club of "Getting three clueless idiots together"

How does Lila fit into this 

Does she still try to get with Adrien?

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

probably, since The Ball firmly placed Nathaniel on Marinette's side

So messing with Nath to get him to give up on Marinette wont work

Lila tries her hardest to defame him but no one knows who he is, he doesn't have a reputation to ruin

She even tries to tell Damocles that Nath is drawing "pornagraphy" in class but Nath just shows the principal his art book and there's nothing graphic

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Lila: Why do all the male superheroes have bulg-

Nath: Don't. Just don't mention it.

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

Nath: Lila probably saw my figure drawings and got confused. You see Lila, it's normal not to draw clothes on practice and studies to better learn what the human figure looks like

Damocles, nodding in approval since this is an arts based school

Marinette wants to expose her lies. Nathaniel figures he'll just make her look stupid with her own words

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Adrien: She's not doing any harm!!! We just need to talk to her!!

Nathaniel: She got Marinette expelled 

Adrien: ...

Plagg: I mean he's got you there

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

I want to see Lila's "lying disease" adressed in season 4 that no one knows when she's being honest anymore

👑 Kage-No-Okami 👑 (Shadow)04/16/2020

Sameeee

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Alya: You keep calling Lila a liar but you don't have any proof

Marinette: she openly admitted she has a lying disorder

Alya: ...Oh?

Lila: shit

Feral Family Friend💖04/16/2020

They'll probably be like "why are you bullying someone with a disease!"

and if Marinette is smart (which she is) she will publicly apologize to Lila for calling her out before, and be very sympathetic about her "disease" and just generally kill her with kindness

The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/16/2020

Marinette: I know you were just lying because your disease and I've made peace with that now. I'm sorry. :)))

Alya: :0 Lila what's she talking about

Lila: Uh

Mari: Oh you can ask the principal!!!

Knight04/24/2020

Mr. Damocles: I can confirm that she has a lying disorder.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/05/2020

Nath: They're both so cute I'm gonna diE-

Alix, browsing on her phone, used to this: That's nice

Feral Family Friend💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

05/10/2020

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)05/10/2020

Mr Damocles, don't you need actual paperwork and an official diagnosis to say you can confirm a "lying disorder"?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/10/2020

But when has the school actually followed protocol

Knight05/10/2020

Mr. Damocles: UUUHHHHHHH

Cheshire05/11/2020

I smell a lawsuit!

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/14/2020

oof

The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/19/2020

Lila attempts to get Mari + nath lost on a field trip discuss

Feral Family Friend💖05/20/2020

First of all, where do they go on the trip?

Feral Family Friend💖05/20/2020

We took a field trip to this historical reenactment town thing once (and had to spend the whole day not actually doing anything because it was raining and everything was outside, so they forced us to stay in the lunch pavilion but) where everyone pretends its like the colonial days

I'm not sure why they would have something like that in france actually

Castle? Historical castle?

With people pretending it's medeavel times?

Anyway the answer is they have a great time

Since they're alone, Tiki tells them some stories from back then\ says whether the actors got things right or not

I'm as oblivious as Adrien05/20/2020

Tikki getting exasperated at random events in history because wow that's wrong, Plagg hiding himself further in Adrien's pockets because HE CREATED THE BLACK PLAGUE because people fed the rats cheese and did nothing for him, so he was like what if the rats did something to them?! will they give me cheese NOW- and that's how that happened

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

Nath, Mari and Adrien taking naps together when they get together

Feral Family Friend💖06/09/2020

aw

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

They deserve to rest gdi

Feral Family Friend💖06/09/2020

Someone takes a picture

it's super cute

College Sibling (Web)06/09/2020

Alix takes a pic

Feral Family Friend💖06/10/2020

So down in OC tab we talked about how Nath's dad is kinda shit and doesn't pay for groceries, just rent, so Nath is a skinny boy because his dather is a SHITHOLE

but in this au Marinette finds out BOTH her crushes don't get enough to eat (because Adrien is on a strict diet) and resolves to shove as much food into them as she can

Both boys cry and are like "This woman is an angel we love her so much-"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/10/2020

Alya: Ah I see you're doing the "the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" thing!

Mari: ...Alya have you SEEN them-

College Sibling (Web)06/10/2020

Mari: Alya, they are skinny as hell-

Feral Family Friend💖06/10/2020

Nathaniel fares better than Adrien because his mom owns a resturant and feeds him liberally

She doesn't know about the grocery sitatuon because Nath doesn't want to start a fight between her and his dad if she found out

The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/10/2020

Marinette, chilling with Nath at his mom's restaurant:

Nath's Mom: Hey you're good for food this week right?

Nath: Yep

Marinette, knowing how he was complaining about not having enough food yesterday: wha-

Knight06/10/2020

Adriens diet can't be that strict

He orders a lot of Camembert

They don't know it's not for him

kopycat10107/08/2020

Adrien stealing Gabriel's credit card to buy unsolicited camembert cheese

Since it's not anything super expensive like constantly going on a shopping spree, everyone shrugs and either thinks he's a) doing it for a prank b) to see if he can get away with it or c) just really fucking loves cheese

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)07/08/2020

yes yes yes

kopycat10107/08/2020

Gabriel doesn't buy his child's love constantly like Chloe's dad does with her, but they pretend to turn a blind eye when Adrien buys quirky things, so long as it doesn't pass a certain price tag

Like, one time Adrien spent 2000 euros on a game that used microtransactions, and that raised some eyebrows

Meanwhile Nathaniel is just like: god I wish that were me

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)07/08/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

Nath: My dad's rich. Anyways, I need to go work to pay for groceries 

Adrien: ????

kopycat10107/08/2020

does this mean Adrien's their sugar daddy

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)07/08/2020

yes

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

why would u unleash this upon the world

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)07/08/2020

because chaos

kopycat10107/08/2020

Marinette, complaining about not having enough of x fabric for a new piece

Some suddenly appears delivered to the bakery the next day

Adrien is just like: :8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

Marinette and Nath walk into class one day and there's a pile of gifts on both their desks, hand crafted to fit each of their interests

Adopted_Human (The Dumbest)07/08/2020

yesss

College Sibling (Web)07/08/2020

Adrien is gonna spoil them


	3. Chapter 3

College Sibling (Web)07/15/2020

Nathaniel and Adrien encouraging Marinette to take care of herself, cause they don't want her to become worn/burned out.

Deleted User07/16/2020

yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

Adrien, at Nathaniel: I heard from a song that it's not gay, if its in a threeway. Is that true...?

Nathaniel: Oh honey, you've got a big storm coming-

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/21/2020

It’s not gay if you have socks on

Where did that thing even come from?

It seems all these “it’s not gay if you blah blah blah” came from seemingly no where

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/21/2020

I mean, the song is a parody song made by The Lonely Island back 2013 called 3-Way

As for the socks thing, I'm not sure the exact origins

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dLT15OF5hA

Not a spy anymore [Krym/Zylo]07/25/2020

eventually everyone finds out about everyone else's secret identities, and there are Moments

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Imagine a big sleepy cuddle pile, where Adrien and Mari are exhausted from hero work and sleep on Naths shoulders, and Nath eventually dozes off too

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

His shoulders!

*?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

And since Nath is a major cuddler, they end up tangled together

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Lol

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Alix takes plenty of pics for later

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Y E S

All of this

Wait

Were they on a bed to begin with?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Idk

Maybe they were just sitting somewhere

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Words

Are

Hard

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Like in a park

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

How did they cuddle pile in a park

That seems uncomfortable

Either on a bench or the ground

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Sitting under a tree, Nath was drawing when the two collapse on either side of him

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Let’s assume they were leaning against the wall- lol

Literally

plop

Nath: oh hi???

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Nath is like: guess this what I'm doing for the next few hours

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Cuddling

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Cuddles

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

CUDDLES

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Alix and alya are there taking a thousand pics for later

If it's pre them all dating it's even more hilarious bc Nath is red faced and everyone is like "they're all so oblivious"

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Y E S

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Alix: when will these dumbasses start dating?? They're pretty much already in a relationship!

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Lol

Deleted User08/02/2020

alix: so i started a change.org petition to get you guys to date

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Lol

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Nath: they're just good friends!

Marc: you are a bisexual disaster

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

LOL

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

I don't remember if we've given Marc another love interest in this au since him and Nath are just friends

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Kim?

I think it was Kim

Moronosexual marc

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

Fair

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

If it’s not Mathaniel it’s Marc x Kim

Or Marc x Marc in rabbit time lord

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020

If he didn't have one I was gonna suggest Luka

But morosexual Marc is valid

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Because Marc in AU was thirsty so Marc from ta Naths universe satisfied him

To prevent Marc from AU touching your bf.. you touch Marc from AU... great job kelpie!

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/02/2020

I love how we all agreed moronsexual Marc was funny and interesting and then never did anything with it

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Lol

I saw a:

Nath: what animal is pink panther?

Alix: ...

Nath: oh

Marc: h i m

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/02/2020

that was me lol-

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/02/2020

Lol

I thought someone here did it-

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/02/2020

Kim: What do you call the netting in swim trunks? Is it the internet?

Marc: I want him.

Not a spy anymore [Krym/Zylo]08/02/2020

I approve of Marc x Kim. 

I'll be adding that because I love the

"He's an idiot but he's my idiot" dynamic


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391716/chapters/61572946 "All Because of a Box" by Zy_Khrymzynn

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

cuddle puddle cuddle puddle cuddle puddle-

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

YES

I LOVE IT

Y E S

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Lila, trying to figure out A. how to ruin Marinette's life and B, Why this art nerd is such hot real estate that the hottest kids in class both want him

Alya interviews Ladybug on the spot after an akuma attack, when she's seen talking to Nathaniel like a friend

Alya: Are you friends with him?

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

facepalm

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Lila didn't consider he's an angsty troubled artist and that's an Aesthetic smh

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Ladybug: Nathaniel is probably my favorite person in the "Akuma Class". He's the only one of you who consistently runs AWAY from the akuma and not TOWARDS it....

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

LOL

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Chat: Yeah, makes our jobs easier

Boshi08/19/2020

Pfff

Alya

:open_mouth:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/19/2020

Alya: :689897970740494396:

Not a spy anymore [Krym/Zylo]08/19/2020

Alya, who runs towards every akuma: I see how it is now.

Boshi08/19/2020

Chat coughing in the background: What about Adrien our Marinette?

Ladybug: what about them?

Chat: they’re never on the scene in the first place

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

LOL

the public thinks thye dont know thye exist becuase they are never on the scene

also pls ignore my typos

its annoying to fix them on a laptop

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Nathaniel, who knows who both of them are, panicking: We hide together!

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

lol

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Next time, Alya tryies to go with him because she thinks there's a scoup to be had and he panics again and says she can't come, because it's a private thing between the three of them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

JFJRJJRJR NATHANIEL OH NO

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

A SCOOP

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

The Alya goes to marinette and is like giiirrl why didn't you tell me you had this much game?

Ima_reader_not_a_writer08/19/2020

WHAT THE HECK

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

Listen Marinette has two hands

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020  
Nath and Adrien can kiss both at the same time

anyway marinette has two hands and her princes can kiss both at once like the queen she is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/19/2020

Mari, walking into prom, on the shoulders of her boyfriends: Bow

Sinnamon Troll💖08/19/2020

excitedly flaps my hands because we did prom in this tab already and it was super cute

I think my favorite part was Nathaniel telling Lila to fuck off and let Marinette have fun for once

Boshi08/19/2020

Mari: boots to me I’m dating the richest boy on the school and his boyfriend

Bow

College Sibling (Web)08/19/2020

Nathaniel: Do you have to try and ruin every little thing for Marinette, Lila? Do you have something better to do, like hang out with your little group of believers?

Meredith (Resident Chaos Meowth)08/20/2020

Yes I love all of it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/25/2020

Since he's still not used to social interaction much outside of his father's company, Adrien scopes out his classmates to see if any of them are model material.

When he properly looks at Nathaniel, he realizes that redheads are rare, and goes over to chat with Nath.

Adrien: hey Nathaniel...!

Nath, spooked someone popular is talking to him: u-uh, yeah?

Adrien, sitting down in the free seat next to Nath: just wanted to get to know you a little. Say hi, and stuff : )

Nathaniel, smiling awkwardly and being very confused: oh, um, hi Adrien.

Adrien: is your red hair natural and stuff? It's so striking!

Nath: yeah, it is...?

Adrien: amazing! Natural redheads are so rare! Less than--

Nath, smiling: two percent of the population has red hair. Yeah, I hear that statistic a lot

Adrien: laughs I'm sure you do! Father is always complaining that he can't ever find a redhead to model. Are you interested?

Nath: ...

Nath: wait me?!

Adrien, enthusiastic: yeah!! Not only do you have red hair, you have blue eyes too! Not only are they a really striking color, I'm pretty sure red hair with blue eyes is the rarest combination for hair and eye color. You're super unique!! Plus you're cute on top of that, too. Everyone would love you!

Nath, blushing and flustered, having a bi crisis: I... I d-don't know...

Adrien: aw, c'mon, please? I can help teach you all the ropes! We can be modeling buddies!! : )

Nath, dying: uhhhhhh

Adrien, clapping his hands together and using puppy dog eyes: please? Just try it once? Having a friend from class with me during shoots would make them one hundred percent better

Nath: f-friend?

Adrien: yeah! I wanna be your friend : )

Nath, who has very few friends and is quickly becoming bi for Adrien: o-okay!

Adrien: really??? : D

Nath: n-no guarantees, I'm um. I'm not very confident--

Adrien: that's fine!! I'm glad you agreed! Thanks, Nathaniel!

Adrien: gives Nath a side hug

Nath: dies

Adrien: I'll talk to you more after school! Ooh, wait, can I get your number first?

Nath, dazed and handing over his phone: sure, angel

Adrien, oblivious: hm? What was that? 

Nath, blushing: Adrien! Sure Adrien!

Adrien: haha, okay. I'll text you later! : )

Nath: o...kay...:flushed:

The entire class, staring at them unabashedly: :eyes:

Nath: slowly sinks into his seat, face beet red, trying to hide behind his sketchbook

Alix: cackles get it, Nath!!

Sinnamon Troll💖08/25/2020

Marinette: Shit I ship it so hard...but I also ship them with me....what to do

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/25/2020

Marinette, trying to wingman AdriNath: :7965_vibin:

Sinnamon Troll💖08/25/2020

bot Adrien and Nath, trying to give her presents only for her to be like "Oh, you know Adrien\Nathaniel would LOVE this...": :7965_vibin:

Alix, facepalming: They're all so dumb. They're made for eachother

Marc, taking notes for his fanfiction: :pencil: :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/25/2020

Marc: I'm sorry God for doing this, but their love lives are such good material--

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/25/2020

If Adrien is scoping out friends to be potential models, what does he think when he meets Luka?

Sinnamon Troll💖08/25/2020

Adrien: :blob_aww:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/25/2020

Adrien: I know Juleka wants to be a model, but what about you, Luka?

Couffaine modeling sibs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/25/2020

Luka: plays a tune on guitar like that

Adrien:... I don't know what that means

Sinnamon Troll💖08/25/2020

Marinette is so excited to have everyone wear her designs

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/25/2020

but Juleka and Luka would be perfect to be models for alternative fashion designs.

Sinnamon Troll💖08/25/2020

Marniette: Cute boys!!:blob_aww:

marinette: Cute boys who want to model my designs!! :heart_eyes:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

i want to hear more about Adrinath's modeling adventures together-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Nath is super nervous to meet Adrien's dad. Not only is this man super strict and super famous, it's natural to feel nervous when meeting your boyfriend--er, crush--er, friend's parents.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Gabriel, watching his new model become flustered near Adrien and vice versa: Hmmm inch resting

Gabriel, watching their designer friend also become flustered around the two: :eyes:

Gabriel, watching them be flustered back: I'm about to do what's called a "pro gamer move"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

The One (1) time Gabriel is supportive of Adrien and his friends/love life

Mostly because Nath and Mari have design and modeling talent

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Cant believe Gabe did a meme

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

then he breaks them up

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

D :

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

No, it's funnier and more ironic if the main thing keeping these dumbass kids from each other is their own disaster tendencies and lack of communication

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Gabriel, trying to get them together: wh- how are they so oblivious

Alix, Marc, + Alya: join the club

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

I'm just imagining Gabe hosting some kind of Ship Illuminati now

He builds another secret room in his house

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Adrien, walking into a closet to get supplies:

Alya: This concludes our meeting of the Shipping Squad

Adrien: Wh-

Adrien: Alya?? Alix?? Marc??

Adrien: squints

Adrien: FATHER?!

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Gabriel: Alya, you will lead Marinette to the checkpoint

Gabriel: Alix, you will follow Alya because i don't trust reporters

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Shipping squad getting caught: :eye: :lips: :eye:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Mari: Adrien what's taking so long

Nathaniel: yeah what's up?

The three of them staring at the shipping squad: :eye: :lips: :eye:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

So what happens with Kagami and Luka here? Are they just friends with Adrien Mari and co?

Do they try to help set the disaster trio up together?

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Imagine walking down a dark alley

and then you just see Fucking Hawkmoth

"I'm setting up a team of people Luka..."

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Afhkl cursed

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Nooroo supports the ship because the more time he spends on this the less time he has for doing actual evil stuff

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Fair and valid

Hawkmoth Akumatizations go down as Gabriel tries to brainstorm how to make his son date Nath and Mari

The closest he's ever done to try and make his son happy and support him in years

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

I for one support HawkDad in his shipping goals

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Hawkmoth: what if I make a cupid akuma;; or a confidence boosting akuma;; decisions decisions...

Angst Lady (soda)08/26/2020

I thought of an Akuma that trapped couples in romantic scenarios

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

i feel like using his magic to help them like this is ironically the closets he's come to using Nooroo's power for what its suppose to do

Gabriel, remembering Evilustrator basically just went on a date for most of his existence

Gabriel: I just had the best idea

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nathaniel knowing he's the guardian: Screaming at akuma approaching him even though he feels happy

Angst Lady (soda)08/26/2020

Gabriel will use akumas to go after people who aren’t feeling negative. Once.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nathaniel, calling Marinette: Um i need you to purify an akuma

Mari: oh no!! what happened?

Nath: idk but I shot it

Mari:

Mari: you shot it?

Nath: yeah, only took like 2 bullets for me to hit it too

Mari: ...

Nath: you still there?

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

....

I feel like i missed something in this Au

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

dujgikrs

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Why does Nath have a gun

do they all have guns?

If Nath has a gun then what the fuck does MARC have?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

his dad owns a weapon manufacturing company obviously he would keep a gun in his house even if he doesn't live there most of the time

marc still has knives duh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Nath: Marinette, Hawkmoth's activity has gone down...

Mari: yeah, I noticed too. I wonder what he's planning...

HM in his lair, trying to figure out how to get his son to date his crushes:

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Nooroo: you have officially put more work into this then all of the Akuma combined

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

lol

okay but obviously Mari knows who the new guardian is but does adrien know

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

YOU STILL HAVENT SPOKEN ABOUT THAT

how long has this Au been here

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

I feel like Adrien should know, or else it's really imbalanced : (

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

mhm

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

agreed

KittyRights

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nath: detransform so I know who you are

Adrien: Detransforms

Nath:

Nath, under breath: it's a fucking love square i can't believe this-

ZxshadowxZ08/26/2020

Hawkmoth saw Chat flirt with Nath once and now thinks he's a threat to the ship

Not a spy anymore [Krym/Zylo]08/26/2020

Im the one writing this so I say Adrien knows

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

LB we have a new guardian of the miraculous. Here's his address in case you need to see him for anything

CN: alright, thanks for trusting me with this, milady

Adrien internally: wait, isn't that Nathaniel's address? Huh:tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

CN, when he sees the guardian is Nath: :689897970740494396:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

Nathaniel: Spins around in chair I've been expecting you- Chair keeps spinning wait, hold on-


End file.
